Technology
This article deals with the technology of the Valvrave series. ARUS Technology Polymer Carbon Cermet Armor Yusuke Otamaya notes that this is the armor material an ARUS armored vehicle uses, judging by the name it seems to be a complex and damage-resistant material. It is unknown how widespread this armor material is and if Dorssia has access to it as well. Common Technology Anti-Debris Magnetic Shield A circular, violet colored energy shield with 2 comet like dots spinning around its circumference. Although they can be re-purposed as defensive barriers in combat that can resist the main guns of multiple Walkit Space Cruisers, their usage in this way will eventually overload the power grid of the Module. It is likely a reference to the Pin-Point Barriers found in Macross, even the fact it has female operators frantically moving their hands around a control station. Dyson Sphere The "space cities" of the Valvrave setting, their energy is provided by an artificial sun in their center. Graviton Core A device that apparently deals with gravitons and provides a clue as to how artificial gravity is generated. Mass Driver A Mass Driver was seen being used by the students of New JIOR to escape the purge of their Module when the nature of the Valvrave pilots is revealed to the world. At least one is located on the artificial orbital ring of the Moon. Primate Frame A Primate Frame is a term used for humanoid mecha first used with the Valvraves and later the Erpf129-z5 Kircshbaum which was derived from Valvrave II's technology. During True Calender 71, they are considered a revolutionary new weapon. WIRED A multinational social network service created by Akira Renbokoji. Smart phones and computers can access it. Dorssian Technology Magnetic Attachment Boomerangs Non-lethal electromagnetic weapons used by the Dorssian Military Pact Federation in their security enforcement operations. Magius Rune Extraction The Magius operate stealth ships called "Phantom" to abduct and drain humans of their Runes thus killing them. A device similar in shaped to an Iron Maiden it is meant to drain a Magius of their Runes as punishment for defying the Council of 101. This punishment is done at regular intervals to leave the punished Magius at the brink of death and leaves neon-green glowing stamps across the body. Liselotte refers to it as "The Curse of Diffusion Breakdown". Cloaking A Phantom spaceship has been seen becoming more or less invisible, although Valvrave VI is able to detect it and becomes inactive when the ship itself is damaged. Valvrave Technology Clear Fossil A semi-transparent material that is used in the conduction of the energies of a RAVE Engine to use as Hard Afterglow for numerous purposes. The color of Hard Afterglow corresponds to the color of the Clear Fossil material. On the model kits Clear Fossil is represented with clear parts, along with Hard Afterglow. RAVE Engine The mysterious power source of the Valvraves that generates Hard Afterglow. It is fueled by Runes taken from the pilot. Senses Nerves " " are neon green, high performance sensors, often shaped in the outline of a pointed wing, used by the Valvraves. The Universal Guide of Valvrave VI is composed of numerous Senses Nerves and has a limited ability to control other machines through the "Humming Bird" weapon also utilizing Senses Nerves for it's striking head. It is probably made of Clear Fossil. It is notable though that the Senses Nerves of the Kagerou (Jin and Nao use), II2 and VII Valvraves are white instead of the usual color. The spaceship that the Magius arrived on Earth with hundreds of years ago appears to use this technology as well. VLC Polymer VLC Polymer, VLC meaning V Light Crystal, is the strange armor material of the Valvraves that appears unusually lightweight and extraordinarily durable, as a Valvrave is almost as heavy as a Dorssian Waffe but notably larger. It appears that the VLC Polymer of a Valvrave changes from white to black when the Valvrave's RAVE Engine is active and has a supply of Runes, and 214 years later it seems to take on a fiery gold color. The material shares it's name with the VLC media player. Category:Technology